Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 June 2015
10:39 (carp) Did you see a guy who looks like me? 10:40 anyone ever wondered where did I got the idea for Corruption? 10:40 Ney. 10:42 http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Maelstrom whis was what gave me that inspiration for CorruptZombie 10:44 I knew it 10:46 obviosuyl 10:49 both of ya don't even know what is the game 10:50 Ik 10:55 obviously 10:55 jkh 11:18 RX2 11:18 yea 11:18 YOUR A GOOD DRAWER ON COMPUTERS 11:18 I'M NOT 11:18 yis 11:18 that is fact 11:18 CAN YOU DRAW A.K.E.E. FOR MEH 11:18 uhhh 11:18 why 11:18 I wanna do a ask thing too 11:18 I will give u credit 11:19 for the drawing 11:19 and idea 11:19 Hello 11:19 ok 11:19 but not now 11:19 im busy with another thing 11:19 kk 11:21 hai CF3 11:22 I have an Idea for a enemy of Corrupted zombies 11:22 Cool 11:24 Maelstromed zombies 11:30 if you played Lego Universe, you will know whats Maelstrom 11:35 FCSDFR 11:35 SDFGS; 11:36 ? 11:38 what? 11:39 I broke the window 11:39 cool 11:40 Lol 11:40 I'm bored 11:40 Hi! 11:41 EP! 11:41 I have decided 11:41 to give you Red Stinger 11:41 my red stinger 11:41 since I NEVER RP HERE ANYMORE 11:41 im doing your thing now cf3 11:41 So ya 11:41 You have iy 11:41 *it 11:41 YAYY 11:42 Are you leaving? 11:42 nO 11:42 i JUST NEVER rp ANYMORE 11:42 god 11:42 caps 11:42 Anyway 11:42 Like 11:42 I still come here to talk 11:42 y? 11:42 But i don't think i'll be rping anymore 11:42 I'm so busy with school and stuff 11:42 and 11:42 busy in general 11:42 But you will return, right? 11:43 Yes 11:43 for sure 11:43 Anyway 11:43 k 11:43 Whats your favorite plant from Lost City part 1? 11:43 I like A.K.E.E. and Redstinger. So hard to choose between those 2 11:43 What do you think? 11:44 Red Stinger :P 11:44 Yup 11:44 Thought so 11:44 Thats why I wanted it 11:44 hes pretty epic 11:44 Red Stinger, he has what I call "The nope evolution 11:44 lOL 11:44 A.K.E.E. is cool 11:44 SHE BE FROM THE ARMY 11:44 Chili do you want excavator? 11:44 *He 11:44 I call it a she 11:44 nah, yee can keep him 11:44 sense it doesn't state in the almanac 11:45 iMMA SAY IT'S A SHE 11:45 SINCE IT LOOKS LIKE A SHE 11:45 I noticed 11:45 any of you played Lego Universe? 11:45 Meet the new Jane Parasol Zombie 11:45 Lost City Part 2 parties start on the day school is done 11:45 oh 11:45 for me 11:45 TOADSTOOL IS AMAZING GAAAHH 11:46 Do you have LC? 11:46 Frog 11:46 nO "( 11:46 I get it in 2 days though 11:46 uh, hello? 11:46 June 2nd 11:46 I CAN'T WAAIITTTT 11:46 I might et it tommorow 11:46 I WANT MAH A.K.E.E. 11:46 *get 11:46 I thought you had it 11:46 No 11:46 GAIZ 11:46 Since of all the pictures you posted on PVZ Wiki 11:46 My tablet is broken 11:46 oh 11:46 I will get a new one tommorow 11:46 still? 11:47 Endurian is really weak.... 11:47 Yup 11:47 Hes my least favorite so far 11:47 Tornado Acorn is very orginal 11:47 Hi! 11:47 Uh really? 11:47 Hi 11:47 Ya rly 11:47 lol 11:47 m8s listen to me, anyone played LU? 11:47 No 11:47 LU? 11:47 Lego Universe 11:47 Oh. Yeah. 11:48 I JUST GOT A NOSTALGIA SHOT BECAUSE OF IT 11:48 Cool 11:48 XD 11:48 WATER 11:48 WATER 11:48 WATTER 11:48 11:48 Hm 11:48 and I was thinking: "Hey!, I should make Maelstromed Zombies and Plants!" 11:49 Toadstool is OP on Last Stand Levels 11:49 WATER 11:49 OK CHIL 11:49 *CHILL 11:49 Cf3 are you going to but Toadstool? 11:50 *buy? 11:50 And yes 11:50 I will 11:50 Because Shes OP 11:50 there like Corrupted Zombies and plants except they ACTUALLY hunger for world domination, but there plans get foiled by CorruptZombie and his Corrupted friends 11:50 I will buy Snow Pea and Torch wood first 11:50 WATER 11:50 If I could buy a plant 11:50 Hm 11:50 Toadstool is awesome 11:50 And Dandelion is so helpful against Excavator 11:50 Replaced Chomper 11:51 Hi! 11:51 it can knock it's shovel out of it's hand 11:51 herro Puffy 11:51 PUFFEH :D 11:51 Hi 11:51 CF3 11:51 Yesh?? 11:51 TELL MEH U WON B INACTIVE ANYMOAR 11:51 I 11:51 I'LL TRY 11:51 I 11:51 am busy with school 11:51 But 11:51 Thankfully 11:51 :D 11:51 School is done soon 11:51 ^ 11:51 June 19th 11:51 So 11:51 19 moar days -.- 11:51 I'll try my best 11:51 SAME WITH ME 11:51 to be very active 11:51 OMG 11:51 WEIRD 11:51 JUNE 19th I GET OUT 11:51 WEIRDDDD 11:51 COINSIDENCE 11:51 IKR 11:52 WAIT... 11:52 :P 11:52 I finishes school in May 6th suckaz! 11:52 DONE 11:52 STOOOP CAPS 11:52 Do you live where i live.... 11:52 COULD CF3 NOT LIVE IN CANADA BUT LIVE IN NJ W/ ME?!!?!?! 11:52 RX2 11:52 -tomorrow asks everyone in school ARE YOU PUFFYMUFFINS ?- 11:52 Everyone: WTH? 11:52 xD 11:52 Me: yeah ok... NVM 11:52 wat @EP 11:52 RX2 Your done A.K.E.E.? 11:52 or maybe they talk about us XD 11:52 Can yopu do the photo for plantergorn cell now? 11:53 PvZ : Glitched hola hola hold up 11:53 stop asking me so many questions 11:53 dsklfjskgfdknbklneilfa 11:53 Sorry 11:53 But did you :P 11:53 orly? 11:53 RP, anyone? 11:53 I can't 11:53 I have to go soon. 11:53 Oh...... 11:53 :( 11:54 Devil Jalapeno Wait wuttt.... 11:54 Cf3 11:54 Aren't we sharing it? 11:54 Sharing? 11:54 Yeah 11:54 But 11:54 Wait 11:54 Hold on 11:54 sharing wut 11:55 also DJ is a different plant, he has a crown 11:55 Creepy Jalapeno 11:55 Oh 11:55 ok 11:55 Crown for C 11:55 kk 11:55 Crown is in WATER 11:55 And I HAVE been using it 11:55 You just never say 11:55 *saw 11:55 Anyway 11:55 RX2 11:55 WAIT 11:55 YOUR GONE 11:56 WAT 11:56 I NEED MAH A.K.E.E. DRAWING 11:56 :P 11:56 GAAHAH 11:56 GTG :( 11:56 B ye 11:56 Bai! 11:56 Puffy 11:57 How do you draw Iceberg Lettuce? 11:57 With skill 11:57 I suck at drawing 11:57 Look 11:57 k 11:57 leme get it 11:57 i use photoshop or paint.et 11:57 http://prntscr.com/7botfx Ya.... 11:57 Um 11:57 brb doges 11:57 Not proud of that 11:57 I just suck at drawing on computer 11:57 cf3 ill do 1 4 u 11:58 Me too 11:58 YAY 11:58 Thank you 11:59 But when I know how to us Pain.net 11:59 Lost City in 2 days for meeehhh 11:50 Because Shes OP 11:50 there like Corrupted Zombies and plants except they ACTUALLY hunger for world domination, but there plans get foiled by CorruptZombie and his Corrupted friends 11:50 I will buy Snow Pea and Torch wood first 11:50 WATER 11:50 If I could buy a plant 11:50 Hm 11:50 Toadstool is awesome 11:50 And Dandelion is so helpful against Excavator 11:50 Replaced Chomper 11:51 Hi! 11:51 it can knock it's shovel out of it's hand 11:51 herro Puffy 11:51 PUFFEH :D 11:51 Hi 11:51 CF3 11:51 Yesh?? 11:51 TELL MEH U WON B INACTIVE ANYMOAR 11:51 I 11:51 I'LL TRY 11:51 I 11:51 am busy with school 11:51 But 11:51 Thankfully 11:51 :D 11:51 School is done soon 11:51 ^ 11:51 June 19th 11:51 So 11:51 19 moar days -.- 11:51 I'll try my best 11:51 SAME WITH ME 11:51 to be very active 11:51 OMG 11:51 WEIRD 11:51 JUNE 19th I GET OUT 11:51 WEIRDDDD 11:51 COINSIDENCE 11:51 IKR 11:52 WAIT... 11:52 :P 11:52 I finishes school in May 6th suckaz! 11:52 DONE 11:52 STOOOP CAPS 11:52 Do you live where i live.... 11:52 COULD CF3 NOT LIVE IN CANADA BUT LIVE IN NJ W/ ME?!!?!?! 11:52 RX2 11:52 -tomorrow asks everyone in school ARE YOU PUFFYMUFFINS ?- 11:52 Everyone: WTH? 11:52 xD 11:52 Me: yeah ok... NVM 11:52 wat @EP 11:52 RX2 Your done A.K.E.E.? 11:52 or maybe they talk about us XD 11:52 Can yopu do the photo for plantergorn cell now? 11:53 PvZ : Glitched hola hola hold up 11:53 stop asking me so many questions 11:53 dsklfjskgfdknbklneilfa 11:53 Sorry 11:53 But did you :P 11:53 orly? 11:53 RP, anyone? 11:53 I can't 11:53 I have to go soon. 11:53 Oh...... 11:53 :( 11:54 Devil Jalapeno Wait wuttt.... 11:54 Cf3 11:54 Aren't we sharing it? 11:54 Sharing? 11:54 Yeah 11:54 But 11:54 Wait 11:54 Hold on 11:54 sharing wut 11:55 also DJ is a different plant, he has a crown 11:55 Creepy Jalapeno 11:55 Oh 11:55 ok 11:55 Crown for C 11:55 kk 11:55 Crown is in WATER 11:55 And I HAVE been using it 11:55 You just never say 11:55 *saw 11:55 Anyway 11:55 RX2 11:55 WAIT 11:55 YOUR GONE 11:56 WAT 11:56 I NEED MAH A.K.E.E. DRAWING 11:56 :P 11:56 GAAHAH 11:56 GTG :( 11:56 B ye 11:56 Bai! 11:56 Puffy 11:57 How do you draw Iceberg Lettuce? 11:57 With skill 11:57 I suck at drawing 11:57 Look 11:57 k 11:57 leme get it 11:57 i use photoshop or paint.et 11:57 http://prntscr.com/7botfx Ya.... 11:57 Um 11:57 brb doges 11:57 Not proud of that 11:57 I just suck at drawing on computer 11:57 cf3 ill do 1 4 u 11:58 Me too 11:58 YAY 11:58 Thank you 11:59 But when I know how to us Pain.net 11:59 Lost City in 2 days for meeehhh 12:00 Okkk 12:00 That was weird 12:00 What happens when Excavator comes and a parasol zombie behind him? 12:00 I randomly like 12:00 refreshed 12:00 Okkk 12:00 That was weird 12:00 What happens when Excavator comes and a parasol zombie behind him? 12:00 I randomly like 12:00 refreshed 12:00 What happens? 12:02 gtg 12:02 Bye 12:02 o/ \o 12:03 EP has a point 12:04 I don't get it 12:04 Imma get something 12:04 brb 12:04 I look like an idiot XD 12:05 http://prntscr.com/7bovx1 OH PLEASE HELP ME, I THINK I WENT MAXIMUM NOSTALGIA! 12:07 bak 12:11 m8, u liek mii being a idiotic Stormling? 12:11 Sup 12:11 herro 12:13 m8s? 12:14 Carp The Fish PING 12:14 CitronFire3 PING 12:14 Electric Plants PING 12:14 OH HAI 12:14 SHUSH!, I AM THE LAST STORMLING IN EXISTNCE! 12:14 .... 12:15 mWAHAHAHAHAHAH 2015 06 01